


Я здесь, я с тобой...

by Lirda



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirda/pseuds/Lirda
Summary: Однажды происходит то, что и должно. Рори уходит тихо и спокойно за границы жизни. Эми остаётся одна.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams





	Я здесь, я с тобой...

Я здесь, я с тобой,  
пока гаснет свет,  
и стихнут мои шаги...

Рори ушел так, как хотел.  
Тихо и спокойно, одним ясным летним днем. Не было ни боли, ни страданий, ни страха, ничего, что он помнил из тех, других, ненастоящих смертей. Как в старой сказочной книжке, смерть стала его другом, и уходить с ней было теперь не страшно. Только Эми оставлять было горько; всю свою жизнь он делал все, что мог, чтобы она была в порядке и счастлива. Лишь бы с ней все было хорошо. Но теперь все это было больше не в его власти.  
А главное, она была рядом. Как и всегда, как и всю их долгую жизнь в этом и всех других мирах и временах. Держала его за руку и улыбалась. По щекам ее скатывались слезы, но она улыбалась, даже теперь стараясь поддерживать его. Словно ему было нужнее. Словно это он остается здесь, жить без нее.  
— Все хорошо, Эми, — прошелестел он. — Еще одно путешествие. Подготовлю там все.  
— О, заткнись!  
Она шире улыбнулась, сжав его ладонь крепче. Ну как он может! Как может сейчас, когда все, конец, когда больше ничего не переписать и не исправить. Даже теперь самый храбрый и самый верный муж в мире. Только ее Рори.  
— Я дождусь тебя.  
Подняв слабую свободную руку, Рори попытался привлечь Эми к себе, и она, тихая и послушная в этот момент, покорно наклонилась. Он смотрел на нее, словно хотел запомнить. Словно хотел впитать ее облик в себя, забрав все воспоминания о ней за границы жизни. Каждую черту, каждую морщинку, каждую родинку. И теперь, невероятное множество лет спустя, она оставалась самым прекрасным созданием, что он видел в жизни. Во множестве жизней. Единственная. Лучшая. Неповторимая.  
Эми мягко коснулась его губ последним поцелуем. Слеза тихо скатилась по ее лицу и упала ему на щеку, только он уже этого не почувствовал. Чуть отстранившись, она снова посмотрела в его застывшие, но почему-то до сих пор бесконечно живые глаза. Какими они могли быть чудесными! Как она их любила… В каждом взгляде безраздельно купалась, ни с кем не делила. Столько лет, столько миров спустя он все еще смотрел только на нее. Даже теперь, когда смерть отобрала его — он все равно смотрел лишь на Эми. Верный до конца вечности.  
Легко коснувшись лица Рори, она стерла капли своих слез и выпрямилась. Ей не хотелось, чтобы на нем остался отпечаток ее горя. Хотелось, чтобы Рори по-прежнему был средоточием мудрости и терпения, как и прежде. Она всегда называла его глупым, но оба знали, что все слова — лишь поддразнивания, лишь очередная попытка поймать его взгляд.  
Замерший теперь навсегда.  
Эми тихо вздохнула, будто боясь потревожить покой мужа. Теперь незачем было спешить и что-то делать, ее главная цель на этот день — не оставить его. Она простится с ним вскоре, но не теперь. Еще помнила те, другие разы, когда вынуждена была, когда забыла, когда с ее разумом играл дом, когда потеряла во времени, когда… Не теперь. Он не может быть один.  
За окном ярко светило теплое солнце и радовал своими касаниями легкий нежный ветерок. Мир жил дальше. Миру было совершенно плевать, что Эми только что потеряла свой собственный свет. Цвета ее мира потухли, но никто не заметил. Вселенная жила полной жизнью, как и всегда, не заметив потери крошечной песчинки в своем мироздании. Эми устало улыбнулась, думая об этом, и поднялась на ноги.  
Когда-то очень давно она что-то значила для мира. Когда-то давно целые планеты и разные времена были ей обязаны жизнью и покоем, а теперь — не осталось ничего. Если бы было можно — она бы упросила, вытребовала, выгрызла еще немного. Не себе. Ему.  
Нельзя. Эми как никто другой знала — нельзя. Ни исправить, ни изменить что-либо, ни… Эми стояла у окна и безразлично смотрела вдоль. Дети на улицах радовались свободе и бегали как безумные. Эми тоже было все равно, как и Вселенной. Она не принадлежала этому миру, хоть и привыкла к нему за столько времени. Столько десятков лет, столько поисков маленькой девочки на улицах огромного Нью-Йорка — и все впустую. Без него — она снова здесь чужая и уставшая от жизни. Мир принял ее — только ей этого не было нужно.  
Где-то там, за океаном — ее родители только что познакомились.  
Эми тяжело вздохнула при этой мысли. В одной из Вселенных она выросла без них и ей, наверное, чуть легче, чем могло быть; так и не смогла до конца привыкнуть, а все равно… Где-то там, на том конце океанов и света у ее еще очень молодых и беспечных родителей уже скоро должна была появиться шустрая и совершенно неугомонная девочка. Эми и сейчас помнила себя совсем юной, совсем безбашенной и очень-очень глупой! Она и понять теперь не могла, как ей когда-то могло прийти в голову не замечать Рори или променять его на самого Доктора!  
Доктор… Лучший человек в ее жизни. Самый невероятный и сумасшедший! И все равно он не Рори. Нет, не жалела Эми ни о чем в своей жизни.

Энтони не успел приехать. Жаль. Он жил уже отдельно, со своей семьей и просто не успел, хотя очень старался. Когда ему позвонили, он тут же поспешил. Торопился, нарушал все правила, лишь бы... В последний раз, один-единственный, обнять, услышать голос и сказать спасибо за все... Попрощаться. Опоздал буквально на минуту.  
Когда он спешно открыл дверь — все было кончено. Его приемный отец уже смотрел глазами в вечность, а на лице его застыло блаженство, словно он наконец узнал главную тайну мироздания. Эми вновь сидела на краешке кровати, подле него. Рори больше не было, но она не отпускала его руки из своей. Гладила бездумно и словно сама застыла во времени.  
— Мам... — тихий голос сына вывел ее из этого состояния.  
Он сел у ее ног. У постели отца. И Эми только теперь позволила себе чувства. Притянула к себе сына, крепко обняла и заплакала молча, отчаянно, так, как умеют только те, кто потерял все. Навзрыд. Не пытаясь сдерживаться.  
— Все хорошо, мам, все будет хорошо, — говорил он, не чувствуя, как по его собственному лицу стекают горькие слезы поминовения отца. — Он в лучшем мире теперь.  
— Я знаю, Тони, — она подняла покрасневшие глаза на него и вытерла своей постаревшей материнской рукой его слезы. — Я знала об этом дне долгие годы, но мне… Я не знаю, как мне без него.  
— Знаю, мам, я знаю.

Когда Рори забрали для подготовки похорон, Энтони остался с матерью. Разумеется, остался. А у Эми не осталось в этом мире никого, кто мог ей помочь теперь. Друзья не спасли бы, друзья слышали слишком много лжи, Эми с Рори приходилось лгать, как иначе? Мало кто из людей готов был верить в путешествия сквозь время и галактики, но теперь… Лгать и теперь Эми не желала. Сейчас ей нужно было вспоминать мужа так, как он того заслуживал — только невероятной правдой и еще более более невероятной любовью.  
Заварив чай, Эми взяла в руки любимую чашку Рори. Эта чашка была одной из первых вещей, что появились в доме, когда они наконец сумели обосноваться в этом городе. Ее купила ему Эми на какой-то небольшой ярмарке в честь продажи своей первой статьи. Кружка была ужасно старой и на боку ее уже шла сетка трещин, её давно стоило выкинуть, и Эми множество раз порывалась, но Рори упрямился и не позволял. Говорил, что это важный символ этой их новой жизни. Но Эми подозревала, что все дело просто в корявом рисунке на боку кружки. Перуанский ансамбль. Что-то из несуществующего будущего. Первый раз, когда она поняла, насколько сильно его любит.  
И вот теперь кружка в дрожащих то ли о старости, то ли от горя руках Эми — огромный ворох воспоминаний в голове. И всегда с Рори. Эми понятия не имела, есть ли у нее хоть что-то, что не будет напоминать о нем, но она — все еще тверда, как скала.  
— Хочешь есть? — спокойно спросила она сына, отставляя в сторону кружку.  
— Мам, сядь, пожалуйста. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Милый, заботливый мальчик. Эми помнила день, когда они забрали его домой — словно вчера. Он был таким маленьким и таким крошечным, и они с Рори тогда чуть ли не впервые основательно переругались, пытаясь первый раз перепеленать сына. И вот их совсем маленький сын — взрослый мужчина, пытающийся поддержать ее после смерти своего отца. В ее жизни было много странного и быстротечного, но это — самое быстрое.  
— Ты уже такой взрослый, — произнесла она со слезами в голосе, все же садясь за стол.  
Энтони мягко взял ее за руку и придвинулся поближе. Склонив голову ему на плечо, Эми устало сомкнула глаза. Чуть задремав, она слышала сквозь сон, как сын напевал старую колыбельную, которой когда-то давным-давно убаюкивала его она. И снилась ей ее молодость — в сотнях миров и времен отсюда. Взрывы, побеги и звезды. И ее мальчики. Самые лучшие мальчики на свете. А в ушах звучала любимая песня голосом лучшего и единственного сына.  
Проснулась она и вправду отдохнувшей. Словно столь чудесный сон придал ей сил. Словно тот, кто навсегда остался в том сне — снова спас и помог. А может и правда, Эми бы совсем не удивилась.  
И потом она говорила, говорила, говорила и говорила. Не могла не говорить. Про свое детство, про другое детство, про Доктора со всеми его чудесами и про Рори — лучшего из мужчин, кого Эми когда-либо знала. А еще, разумеется, про Ривер, свою маленькую потерянную девочку, что смогла все преодолеть и вырасти в невероятно прекрасную женщину. Про все, что было и даже не было в их жизни.  
И Энтони ничуть не был против все это слушать. Он слышал это множество раз с самого детства, сам бегал за отцом по пятам и снова просил историю про то, как его любимый папочка был всамделишным центурионом в Древнем Риме! Самым последним и самым-самым крутым. А еще он был пластиковым. А еще его вообще не существовало. Энтони так любил эти сказки в детстве! Такие волшебные, такие невероятные, такие чудесные! И полюбил только больше, убедившись, что они — правда.  
Любил он их и теперь. Может, особенно теперь. Отца не стало, и мать уже стара, да и он сам уже давно не так юн и беспечен, но как же приятно было знать, что где-то там они еще молоды, где-то там о них слагают легенды, где-то там они спасают миры и свой день. А еще он любил истории о своей сестре. Энтони почти не знал ее, она появлялась всего несколько раз в их жизни, но Эми рассказывала о ней так, что не любить Ривер было невозможно. Вот только появлялась она в последний раз слишком много лет назад, и это тоже заставляло Эми тревожиться, а Энтони тревожился теперь только за мать. Ближе приемных родителей у него не было никого.  
А Эми все говорила. Они перебрались в гостиную и, снова сев рядышком, вспоминали прошедшее будущее. Откуда-то достав очень старый, но до сих пор не изобретенный мобильный телефон Рори, пересмотрели множество снятых видео. Большинство записей было сделано для Энтони, что заставило того прослезиться; он вновь подумал, насколько его отец был неповторимым человеком и как сильно он его любил.  
Последней из записей было видео с инструкцией на случай его смерти, сделанное буквально за год до. Рори все никак не мог перестать страдать о собственном отце, потерянном для него где-то давно в будущем.  
— Ты ведь съездишь? — обеспокоенно спросила Эми. — Для него это было важно. Брайан не должен нас больше ждать.  
— Конечно. Отец уже просил меня об этом, и я обещал, — Энтони помолчал секунду, и спросил: — А как же твои родители? Может, им все же тоже надо знать?  
Эми вздохнула и крепче обняла сына.  
— Нет, Тони. Они не поверят. Мне жаль, но мои родители должны как-то справиться сами. Я напишу Брайану, может быть…  
Она не договорила до конца, но это и не нужно. Ее невысказанную печаль и заботу видно было без лишних, неуместных уже слов. Эми и сама была матерью, потерявшей дочь в закоулках времени, вот только сделать для своей ничего не смогла.  
Они так и провели конец дня и весь вечер вместе, в их семейном доме вдвоем. Все дела могли подождать до утра, а это время принадлежит только им. Им двоим и ушедшему в вечность отцу и мужу…

Похороны вымотали Эми до конца. Все прошло вроде бы хорошо, пришло множество людей: друзья, коллеги, постоянные пациенты — все захотели в последний раз проститься с Рори. Даже несколько читателей Эми, проникнувшись симпатией к ее мужу, и те пришли, чтобы хотя бы предложить ей свою поддержку и выразить соболезнования. Но ни до кого из них ей не было в этот день особого дела. Хотелось вернуться домой и выдохнуть все это, а люди ей были совсем не нужны. Ни одному из них ей нечего было сказать.  
Но Эми даже к концу своей жизни оставалась невероятно упрямой женщиной и выстояла до конца, стерпела все разговоры и соболезнования, хотя к чему они ей? Рори теперь все равно нет, а все эти церемонии — шелуха и не имеют смысла. Что, впрочем, не помешало ей высказать свое личное мнение обо всем на свете.  
Прощаясь с покойным мужем навеки, она спокойно поправила ему ворот рубашки, провела сухой ладонью по его давно поседевшим волосам и произнесла:  
— И все равно ты самый красивый мужчина, которого я видела в своей жизни, — тихо хихикнула, вспомнив о чем-то своем и добавила. — Жди меня, муж. И не вздумай без меня влипать в неприятности. Я уже скоро.  
Эми не слишком сильно верила в загробную жизнь, но если… Неважно. Что бы там ни происходило, другой мир, перерождение или вечный мрак — какая разница? В любой из вероятностей — они с Рори больше неразделимы. Это главное, во что она верила. И даже теперь, закрыв глаза, она все равно ощущала его присутствие рядом. Глупо? Наверное. Но сделать с этим она все равно ничего не могла.

— Мам? — голос сына словно вывел ее из транса. Все время после того, как она простилась с мужем, Эми была целиком и полностью в своих мыслях. И вот теперь, когда все было окончено, а гроб опущен под землю — она судорожно вдохнула. — Мама? Все хорошо?  
Энтони держал ее под руку и с безмерным беспокойством заглядывал в глаза. Ему наверняка страшно было, Эми знала. Ее заботливый, такой хороший мальчик. Она знала, что ему и самому плохо, но он и вида не подавал, переживая еще и за нее. Как хорошо, что они с Рори тогда не развелись! Как хорошо, что они нашли и забрали себе Энтони! Что бы ни произошло в ее жизни — Эми все равно не жалела. У нее все прошло прекрасно.  
— Да, Тони, не волнуйся, — она чуть улыбнулась уголком губ и сжала его ладонь своей. — Я побуду сегодня одна, ладно?  
— Но…  
— Не волнуйся! — повторила она твердо. — Все будет хорошо. Я стара уже, конечно, но один вечер смогу пережить. Нужно сложить его вещи, перебрать бумаги, и… Я просто должна побыть со своей памятью наедине. Не тревожься, я крепенькая старушка.  
Поцеловав сына напоследок в щеку, она тихо отправилась восвояси. Пока что ей просто хотелось пройтись в одиночестве по городу. Подышать воздухом новой, непривычной жизни. Даже сам этот воздух казался совсем иным, будто мир все же заметил отсутствие крошечной детали и не смог остаться прежним. Но Эми было легко, словно кто-то незримый с ней рядом держит за руку. Почему-то так легко…

А в этот момент, на том самом кладбище, которое недавно оставила Эми, происходили самые правильные сверхъестественные вещи. Все уже разошлись, оставив Рори одного на месте его последнего приюта, и именно тогда, в паре метров от него, с негромким гудением материализовалась небольшая синяя будка. Со стороны она почему-то казалась невероятно сердитой, несмотря на то, как странно это звучало по отношению к деревянному строению. Из дверей моментально выскочила не менее сердитая молодая женщина.  
— Да что сегодня с тобой! Куда ты меня опять приволокла?! — притихла, присмотревшись к окнам будки и тихо повторила: — Да что с тобой, детка? Почему ты так грустна?  
А после она огляделась по сторонам и поменялась в лице, вспоминая свое невероятно далекое прошлое из позапрошлой жизни. Как же давно это было! И как же нечестно заставлять вспоминать ее это сейчас…  
— Но мне же нельзя.  
Но против воли она все равно пошла вперед. К тому самому, ужасному камню, который навсегда скрыл от нее друзей в переплетении времен. Теперь этот камень был совсем новеньким, что казалось еще более ужасным подтверждением неотвратимости судьбы.  
— Здравствуй, мой старый друг, — она снова беспомощно посмотрела на будку, совсем не зная, что сказать. — Прости меня? Я не знаю, что говорить в таких случаях. Даже если бы ты был здесь, все равно бы меня не узнал. Но это я, поверишь? — она растянула губы в неловкой улыбке. Это все было так глупо! — Не знаю, зачем ТАРДИС меня сюда притащила. Ты умер, а твоей жене мне нельзя показываться даже теперь. Я не…  
Она снова оглянулась, словно ища поддержки неведомо откуда. Столько лет, столько жизней, а она так и не знала, каким образом можно проститься… Понды умерли для нее множество сотен лет назад, и она их оплакала, но не изменилось ничего. Стоять на могиле лучшего друга — невыносимо. Не иметь шанса увидеть лучшую подругу — все еще горько.  
— Я бы хотела ее поддержать. Правда хотела, Рори! Но не могу. Даже теперь — законы сильнее меня.  
— Вы знали моего отца? — голос за спиной оказался неожиданным. И фраза следом — еще неожиданнее. Взволнованнее. — О господи. Вы Доктор, да?  
Обернувшись, она увидела Энтони, с восторгом и волнением взирающего на будку. Впрочем, восторг тут же потух в его глазах.  
— Я думал, ты не можешь здесь появиться.  
— Не могу. Почти. Лишь изредка Тардис может провести меня. Не говори Эми, ладно?  
Энтони недовольно закатил глаза, чем напомнил Доктору свою мать.  
— Нет, Доктор. Это поддержит ее. Пойдем со мной, помоги ей, пожалуйста?  
— Не могу, Энтони, правда. Скажи, что у меня все хорошо. Скажи, что я не оставляла их, даже если не была рядом. Скажи… — она вновь взглянула на серый мрамор со знакомым именем на обороте. — Скажи, что мне очень жаль.  
Откуда эта женщина знает его имя, он не стал спрашивать. И почему она женщина — тоже. Энтони, с детства воспитанный на сказках о чудесном волшебнике с острым подбородком и галстуком-бабочкой, был очень смышленым. А сейчас говорить о лишнем не хотелось. Когда-то давно, когда он был сильно моложе, он бы бежал за Доктором и приключениями на край света. Сейчас все это не имело значения. Сейчас он был опустошен и потерян.  
Они недолго говорили. Каждый в своем горе, и каждый в своем мире. Две чуждых друг другу вселенных сошлись лишь на мгновенье. Лишь во имя старой дружбы.

Кладбище вновь опустело. И только цифровой призрак Ривер, не сумевшей остаться в стороне, грустно ухмылялась. Она не могла нормально проститься с отцом и поддержать семью, но не помочь сквозь все заслоны прорваться Тардис — не сумела удержаться.  
Кто-то ведь должен был дать понять Эми, что она все еще не одна...


End file.
